


«Love You As You Are»

by LindsaYoroshi



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsaYoroshi/pseuds/LindsaYoroshi
Summary: Another video 'bout boys.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	«Love You As You Are»

**Song is «As You Are» by Daughtry.**

**[Originally posted here (if embed will not load)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4vgXQCUtrlg) **

Thanks for watching~ 😊😊😊


End file.
